


超大杯卡布奇诺

by laevateinnWillis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	超大杯卡布奇诺

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇坐在窗边，满脑子都在想：这是个错误。

这是周一早上的纽约，十字街口的一家小咖啡馆，来摄入这一周第一杯生命燃料的人渐渐多起来，而他早早就占了一个靠窗的清静位置，热气腾腾的卡布奇诺在手里，还可以二百七十度环顾纽约街景，而车来车往步履匆匆都不耐烦地暗示着这是一个普通得不能再普通的早晨，绝对不适合超能力反派入侵，也不适合超级英雄工作。这幅忙碌但是平静的场景证实了史蒂芬的猜想：这完全是个错误。

不应该这么正常。说实话，要是这时候十字路口突然崩陷，交通灯和绿化带被连根拔起，巨型触手伴着深渊怒吼破地而出，史蒂芬都不会挑一下眉毛。这些看起来就很烧钱的场面没有出现，说明对手脱离了低级趣味，正盘算着什么邪恶大计划。正面领教过时间宝石的威力，他的对手也应该按捺不了多久，该亮出底牌了。

出现在这个和谐得过分的早晨之前，史蒂芬正在外星系和梦魇决战。和复仇者并肩作战一次之后，他恢复了单打独斗的本行：碰见魔法系邪恶反派——互相往对方脸上糊特效——判断对方破坏性是不是尤其大——是——传送门拉到没人的地方（外太空）去打——判断对方战斗力是不是特别强——是——动用时间宝石。大部分反派止于第四步。显然梦魇制造幻境的能力在一颗陌生的星球上不减反增。这恶魔虬结的黑色长发和他大翻领的黑色长袍融为一体，眼眶里一片漆黑浓得能滴出泥来，尖利的指甲似乎是从骨骼里长出来的。他周身裹挟着苔绿色的沼泽一般的湿冷雾气，当他冷不丁从幻境的一个角落里钻出来时，仿佛是从潮湿的空气里渗进来的一样。史蒂芬和他缠斗了不知多久，终于决定动用时间宝石。

动用时间宝石的问题是，你确定你可以打败他，但是你不知道你会花多久。像每一个尽责的超级英雄那样，史蒂芬做好了面对无数种可能的准备。但是绿光过后，他出现在周一纽约的某个十字路口，风平浪静，梦魇不见踪影。史蒂芬全副武装，咬牙切齿，手指维持着施法的扭曲姿势。咖啡店老板把卷帘门掀起来，用一种复杂但怜悯的眼神打量着史蒂芬。

“喝咖啡吗，……先生？”

“博士，斯特兰奇博士。”史蒂芬清了清嗓子，过分迅速地放下手假装整理衣服，然后绝望地意识到自己穿着法师袍还披着斗篷。“……卡布奇诺，超大杯。”

这是个错误，史蒂芬想。可能是梦魇在时间宝石发挥作用的那一刻发动攻击让他分神，影响了宝石拨回的地点；或者更糟，梦魇快他一步，这是个幻境。史蒂芬环顾着四周，试图寻找这个场景中的漏洞。

漏洞套着一件运动连帽衫，带着一副毫无隐蔽作用的橙色墨镜，旁若无人地出现了。先前怜悯地望着史蒂芬的老板换上热切的粉红色眼神。托尼·斯塔克随意地扫了一眼店里，突然顿了一下，低头从墨镜上方望向史蒂芬的方向。他冲老板笑了下，没等找零拿着咖啡径直向史蒂芬的座位走来。

好吧，这就是大错特错了。按照正常的时间线，大战之后史蒂芬就没见过任何复仇者。他和托尼的关系没有好到一起喝咖啡的程度。

“嗨，医生。”托尼摘下墨镜别在衣领上，“今天休假？”

史蒂芬摇摇头。这事儿只能他自己解决，但是他现在没工夫做出轻松样子。

“有麻烦？叫上我，如果我帮的上忙的话。”托尼说，“我欠你一次，你知道。”他把运动衣袖子卷到手腕上，握了下拳，整条手臂的肉色皮肤褪去了，露出下面的白色义肢。托尼灵活地拨动手指，机械手指在空中画出完美的正弦波，甚至能毫不费力地翻到手背这侧来。不知怎么的，史蒂芬看着心里有点发毛。“电子膜皮肤，能模拟柔软度和毛孔。义肢本身当然是我自己做的，我敢说要比瓦坎达给巴恩斯那条要好得多。我本来都不想要做模拟皮肤的，佩珀说看着吓人。明明是加了皮肤才吓人好吧！恐怖谷效应啊——”托尼凑近了些挥了挥手，“——史蒂芬？”

史蒂芬猛地抬头。托尼的脸凑得太近，近到仿佛房间里前后两面墙同时向他挤压过来。他慌乱地移开眼神，目光不知所措地在托尼脸上乱飘——托尼似乎被史蒂芬这副样子逗笑了，嘴角微微翘起——

接缝。史蒂芬看到了托尼脸上那道几不可察的人造的接缝。

似乎发现他察觉了什么，托尼退后了一点点，白色的机械手在自己的脸上缓慢地抹过。白色从右边的头顶开始，一点点向下侵蚀，吞噬他半边的额头、一只眼睛、面颊和嘴角，一直延伸到脖颈和锁骨，直到整个右肩和手臂。焦糖色的眼睛被冰冷的蓝色机械眼所取代，这金属的球体正在眼眶里旋转伸缩，发出细小的焦距调节声。右边的嘴角保持着冰冷僵硬的弧度，刻进了白色的面板里。他的大脑，作为医生的那部分史蒂芬惊醒过来，他的大脑——

“额外福利：我现在有半个媲美矩阵计算机的正子脑。”托尼微笑着说。

（半个微笑。他只能扯起左边的嘴角。）

（这是你的错。哪怕他活下来了。你让他变成这样。）

“托尼——”史蒂芬颤抖了。

“没关系。”托尼保持着半个微笑。

（你坐视他变成这样。）

“我说了，没关系。”托尼说。电流摩擦声。

（你把他变成这样。这都是你的错。）

（你的错）

一滴苔绿色的、黏稠的液体从托尼的机械眼框里流下来，弄脏了纯白的面板。“没关系——嘶嘶——没——关——”

梦魇。梦魇。那不是托尼，那是梦——

（那就是。你知道那就是。）

苔绿色的眼泪爬出肮脏的痕迹，汇成一道细流——

梦魇。

史蒂芬闭上眼睛。时间宝石发出清澈的绿光。

他逃跑了。

  
托尼凑近他挥了挥手。“史蒂芬？”

史蒂芬浑身颤栗。他眼镜蛇般猛然出击，摄住面前那只手，力道大得托尼痛呼出声。“嗷——你什么毛病？”托尼呼气，“我知道你想我，克制一下好吧？”

史蒂芬抿紧嘴唇，仔仔细细地抚摸托尼的每一个指节。没有接缝，没有电子膜。是真的人类身体。他抬起托尼的下巴，用手背贴他的额头，捧着他的脸看他的瞳孔反应。柔软的皮肤、精心刮过的胡子、焦糖色的自然的眼睛。他知道不该高兴得太早，但他着实松了口气。“怎么了？”托尼倒是一动不动乖乖让他摸，一副习惯了谨遵医嘱的样子。“你好久没当我的医生了诶，法师先生，这会儿怎么有兴致？”

史蒂芬一下就抓住了不对劲的地方：“我什么时候当过你的医生？”

“这里的弹片你取的啊！”托尼指着胸口叫屈，“我们都认识多少年了，怎么翻脸不认人？”

史蒂芬脑子里嗡了一下，脱口而出：“今年是几几年？”

“什——一六年——史蒂芬？”史蒂芬已经站起来向门口走去，托尼挤过咖啡店的人群追上去，

“史蒂芬？”

史蒂芬转过身，眼底升起一丝丝热意。2016年，一切还没有发生，而他却早已认识了托尼。时间宝石的随机跳跃带他到这里来，说不定未来还能改变。“我有件很重要的事要去确认，”他说，“我会再见到你的。”

  
他的确再见到了。只不过不同的是，这次他是托尼的朋友，他们认识很久，他们商讨过计划，包括这个所有人都反对的计划。上一次，所有人都知道是托尼打响响指，没人知道史蒂芬也做出了选择。这一次，他们都知道。

佩珀跪在托尼身前，彼得在她旁边。她的手拂过托尼温热的脸庞，然后她抬起头，转过脸来，望向史蒂芬。

她的眼角有一滴苔绿色的，黏稠的泪。

（你知道他会死）

然后又是一滴，又是一滴，直到苔绿色盈满她布满血丝的眼框。

（你选择他去死）

彼得也抬起头来，慢慢地转向他。稚气未脱的脸上，划过肮脏的苔绿色眼泪。

（你是他的朋友）

其他人的目光也从逝去的人身上升起，扎在史蒂芬身上。愤怒的、肮脏的苔绿色。

（而他仅仅是你可牺牲的一个选择）

苔绿色的黏液从脸庞滑落，爬过沾满血迹的破碎战服，歪歪扭扭地汇成溪流，向史蒂芬涌来。在这片化为焦土的战场，昏黑的天空下，史蒂芬仅仅只有脚踝被苔绿色的黏稠溪流埋过。但是这苔绿色融进了他的血液，冲刷着他的鼓膜。他深陷泥淖，动弹不得。

（你的错）

史蒂芬闭上眼。时间宝石发出绿光。

  
“有麻烦？叫上我，如果我帮的上忙的话。”托尼说。

“事实上，确实有。”史蒂芬直入主题，“时间宝石的打败敌人的秘诀是使用者一个人在时间维度旅行，他的对手只能应对却不能干涉。显然，现在梦魇用某种方法溜了进来，导致我每次时间跳跃都会遭到他的干扰。”

“哇，等等，你就这么直接了当告诉我，你不怕我就是梦魇吗？”托尼比了个鬼脸。

“你不是梦魇，”史蒂芬说，“梦魇只能影响我看到的东西。他没法改变你是谁。再说，他有两次机会直接杀掉我，但是都被我逃走了，这说明他没法和时间宝石的力量正面对抗。”

托尼杵着咖啡杯沉默了一会儿，边思考边说道：“时间宝石……你怎么用它？每用一次你都会留下一个新的记忆吗？那岂不是每件事在你脑子里都有无数种结局，你怎么知道哪个是真的呢？”

史蒂芬愣了一下。确实，动用时间宝石的机会不多，多玛姆一次，灭霸一次，而他……尴尬的是，他似乎已经忘记了。就像创伤后应激障碍一样，无数种现实叠加的记忆仿佛和他的脑子不兼容。他只知道自己做到了。过程很艰难，而他做到了。怎么做到的？他不知道。许多人见他成竹在胸的样子，以为他洞察一切，掌控万物。其实他只是个——

“——普通人，是吧，”托尼说，“要是背着超负荷的现实叠加记忆活着，肯定早就崩溃了。”

该死的普通人。他现在还在时间宝石的影响下，三次的重叠记忆就开始让他的后脑隐隐作痛了。  
叠加的现实让他的肌肉留下记忆，让他的法术日益精进，但是独独放过了他的脑子。每次从时间宝石里归来就像一场梦，清醒意味着遗忘。是的，你可以强迫自己记住一个梦，但你只能传递出几个关键的词句，你永远也记不住相悖的细节。当他说出一千四百万这个数字——

（——你到底知不知道我会死？）

“你记得吗？”托尼问。

（还是说你把我的死当作一个附加条件遗忘？）

“史蒂芬？”

（懦夫）

史蒂芬坐着没有应答。托尼站起来，一手扶住他的肩膀，低下头来看着他。

（看着我！）

史蒂芬猛然抬头。托尼皱着眉，但不是因为生气，他一脸关切地——

没有苔绿色的眼泪。没有黏稠的痕迹。什么都没有。但是幻听又出现了。难道这不是幻听？

（你如何区分现实和幻觉呢？）

谁在说话？

“我，呃，”托尼说，“我觉得，或者你记得——”

（只不过你觉得我的死是个便宜的条件）

“——但是那些记忆需要时间宝石作为容器。”托尼说，“而你把时间宝石给了——”

史蒂芬头痛欲裂。冰冷的湿气从他的骨髓升腾而起，在他的头颅里凝结成一团滞胀的雾，他捂住脸，尖尖的指甲几乎刺进自己的太阳穴。

“史蒂芬，”托尼坚定而缓慢地握住他的手腕，把他的手从眼睛前面移开，“史蒂芬。”

史蒂芬睁眼看他，才发现视野一片模糊。他揉了揉眼睛，赫然发现手上一片冰凉的苔绿色。

  
时间宝石有一些不听话，不过这没关系。史蒂芬决心不再踏入梦魇的圈套。每次他回到周一早上的纽约，他都直接开传送门回到那颗陌生的星球。梦魇的实体在那里，他拿不了别人做挡箭牌。一次又一次交锋，梦魇的缺陷会一点点暴露出来，史蒂芬总有机会。

有时候史蒂芬感到撑不下去，他就会在下一次回到纽约时逗留一会儿，托尼总在附近。结果总是大同小异，梦魇以为有了可趁之机，幻听和脓水，无非就要靠他自己的愧悔摧毁他自己。可是梦魇不过来自他自己的噩梦，既然在脑中早已听过这些词句，由别人说出来又有什么区别？每一次抱着侥幸的尝试，并没有摧毁一点他的心智，只是一点点带回了他一千四百次失去的记忆：每一个“成功”的结局，托尼都没有得到他应得的结局。他或是死了，或是活着不如死去。

梦魇的得意算盘落空了。这并没有打垮史蒂芬的心智，相反，无数个相似的现实默默地堆拾着愤怒的薪柴。当他在陌生的星球上淌过湿冷而贪婪的沼泽，当他抬头仰望却发现太空中明星寥寥，死寂充斥着每一个角落，他越来越怀疑的真相是：宇宙是梦魇的帮凶。无论他如何找寻，如何挣扎，如何自我鞭笞，宇宙仿佛就是要一个人来献祭，那个人偏偏就是托尼·斯塔克。梦魇不过是个向宇宙献谄的耍猴人，他史蒂芬就被当成那只猴子。

正是这怒火驱策着史蒂芬踏过这颗陌生星球的每一片土地。古一大师曾说：“放弃你的自我。”因为只有这样你才能感受宇宙的律动。但是现在史蒂芬一无所有，剩下的只有他的自我。他不接受宇宙的谐和。（假若宇宙真的谐和，为什么托尼会死去而梦魇会活着？）

他要使宇宙震颤。

他在这没有星星照亮的陌生星球的泥泞里踽踽独行。黑色的泥水浸透了他的法袍和斗篷，他的头发数月、数年不剪已经变成了虬结的长发，他在每一块摸索到的石头上磨砺他的指甲。沼泽的寒气已经深入他的骨髓，每一次回到早上的纽约，初升太阳的照拂都让他恍如隔世。

终于有一日，他早已比梦魇更熟悉这噩梦般的世界，他拧断了梦魇的头颅。

但是这远不是结束。

梦魇是他的死敌，不仅仅是因为他想害人，他想得到时间宝石，他有什么不可告人的歹念。不，这是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇和他的私人恩怨。梦魇一次次重复无可挽回的过去，企图将他打垮，而宇宙是他的帮凶。

史蒂芬抬眼望着这世界。黑色天穹中一颗星星也无，四方黑暗，似乎不曾有人活过。

这荒诞的，无情的，冷酷的宇宙。

这世界并没有什么值得守护。他不在乎。他有时间宝石。他可以重来。他能打败梦魇，把这狂妄的恶魔打回令人作呕的泥浆，他同样可以使这宇宙低头。他有这个能力，他当好好先生太久了。只要他再打开一次时间宝石——

“史蒂芬。”

那双灵活而温柔的手蒙住他的眼睛。

“你是谁？梦魇已经死了！”史蒂芬喉咙发紧，“你是谁创造出来的？”

“梦魇无法创造任何人，”托尼说，“梦魇只是放大人们的情感。我是你心中托尼·斯塔克的投影。应该还加了一点你自己进去，我记得原来版本的我还要混蛋一点儿。”他松开手，史蒂芬仍紧闭着眼睛，托尼的指腹刷过他的睫毛，深得近乎黑色的黏液从他眼角流下。他睁开眼，被托尼身后的漫天星辰晃得踉跄。

托尼捧住他的脸庞。在他未曾改变的焦糖色眼眸里，史蒂芬看到了他自己——黑色的长袍、虬结的长发、尖利的指甲、苔绿的雾气。

折磨自己者便是梦魇本身。

托尼的手指沿着他的脸滑下，拂过他的胸膛，停留在阿戈摩托之眼上。“你把这玩意儿拱手让人了，为了我。”他眨眨眼。

史蒂芬把手覆在托尼的手上，阿戈摩托之眼的黄铜外壳散发着柔和的光芒。突然，有如醍醐灌顶，他握紧项链的绳子，一把把它从脖子上扯下。“我不应该有这个，”他说，而托尼像是接对暗号的小孩一样掩不住偷笑，“我把它给了灭霸，然后灭霸用完就把它毁了，借来的宝石还回的是平行宇宙。”他打开黄铜眼睛，翠绿色的宝石刚飘出来，就被一道咒语牢牢束住，变成一团苔绿色的混沌液体。史蒂芬做了个手势，这团混沌就被击落地下，瞬息就被沼泽吞吃了。

“他妄图成为时间宝石，”托尼说，“但他没想到我是你的阿戈摩托之眼。”

“不，”史蒂芬环住他，“你是我的眼睛。”

多么适合接吻的时刻，史蒂芬心想，但是他现在活脱脱就是梦魇的样子——然后他遇到了托尼堵上来的嘴唇。

托尼就像那些星辰。黑色的泥浆渐渐从他身上褪去，红色的斗篷和蓝色的法师服饰重新焕发颜色。这颗陌生星球的太阳升起来，照亮托尼的脊背，把他们俩的影子拉得很长。泥浆顺从地钻进岩石缝中间不见了踪影。

托尼是这个宇宙仍然有某处温暖的证明。他们结束这个吻的时候，史蒂芬小心翼翼地问：“为什么你没有随着梦魇消失？”

“你过了多少个周一？”托尼只是说。史蒂芬明白了：返回现实世界的人不能拥有叠加记忆。

“我只想记住这个。”他说。

“你得把梦魇塞到你脑子里的乱七八糟东西全忘了，”托尼说，“这个？”他支起食指在他们之间晃晃，“这个你还会遇到很多。”

（不会了。这次史蒂芬清楚是谁在讲话：再也不会了。）

“我是你的过去，”托尼说，“让我走吧。”

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇闭上眼睛。这次托尼的吻像微风轻轻拂过。当他再次睁开眼的时候，手上的阿戈摩托之眼化为金灿灿的尘埃，在这颗星球初升太阳的照耀下飘扬开去。他不记得为什么独自站在这里，但是却也没感到孤独或恐惧，只是开传送门时没像往常一样通往圣所，而是开在了纽约的某个十字路口。这是周一的早晨，小咖啡馆的老板刚刚把卷帘门升起来，史蒂芬走进去，要了杯超大杯的卡布奇诺。


End file.
